


↞𝕴 𝕯𝖔𝖓'𝖙 𝕶𝖓𝖔𝖜 𝖄𝖔𝖚 𝖄𝖊𝖙↠~𝒯.𝒪𝒾𝓀𝒶𝓌𝒶𝒳𝓇𝑒𝒶𝒹𝑒𝓇

by Mf_Lizard_King



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anime, Collage, F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu x Reader, Iwaizumi - Freeform, Iwaizumi Hajime - Freeform, Oikawa - Freeform, Oikawa Tooru/Reader - Freeform, Oikawa/Reader - Freeform, Romantic Soulmates, Short Story, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Tooru - Freeform, Voice, collage AU, i dont know you yet, oikawa tooru - Freeform, oikawa tooruxreader, oikawaxreader - Freeform, oikawaxreader soulmate au, sing, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mf_Lizard_King/pseuds/Mf_Lizard_King
Summary: 𝒮𝑜𝓊𝓁𝓂𝒶𝓉𝑒 𝒜𝒰~↞𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯 19 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘨𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨?↠⚠️𝙃𝙖𝙞𝙠𝙮𝙪𝙪 𝙗𝙚𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙜𝙨 𝙩𝙤 𝙃𝙖𝙧𝙪𝙞𝙘𝙝𝙞 𝙁𝙪𝙙𝙪𝙧𝙖𝙩𝙚 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙗𝙚𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙜𝙨 𝙩𝙤 𝙢𝙚 𝙞𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙥𝙡𝙤𝙩 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙊𝘾𝙨!⚠️𝘈𝘨𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨:15+ 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦𝘚𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥: 1/3/2021𝘌𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥:
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. 𝕻𝖗𝖔𝖑𝖔𝖌𝖚𝖊

**Author's Note:**

> the song this story is inspired by is IDK You yet by Alexander 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: IDK you yet by Alexander23

⋯⋆⋇⋄⨳⋄⋇⋆⋯

𝒮𝑜𝓊𝓁𝓂𝒶𝓉𝑒.

In this world we have people called soulmates. 

Soulmates are two or more people fated to be together. Complications can happen when a soulmate dies and the other lives or on the rare occasion some people aren't fated a soulmate at all.

How do you know who's your soulmate? 

We have the soulmate tell. The soulmate tell is something that develops once both soulmates reach the age of 19. The tell itself is that they can hear each other sing no matter how far apart the other is.

In this world with people "fated" to be together you have three main groups of people regarding soulmates, 

1\. The people who believe in it and find their soulmate to live their happily ever after.

2\. The people who do not believe in the soulmate system and date and find love as they please.

3\. The people that don't really care. They meet their soulmate great if not that's fine too.

⋯⋆⋇⋄⨳⋄⋇⋆⋯

"𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘷𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘦𝘵? '𝘊𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘐 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘺𝘦𝘵."

When both soulmates turn 19 years of age they can hear each other sing but what do you do when you never hear the other sing?

⋯⋆⋇⋄⨳⋄⋇⋆⋯

𝕬𝕹  
𝗛𝗶 𝘆𝗮𝗹𝗹, 𝗧𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗶𝘀 𝗺𝘆 𝗳𝗶𝗿𝘀𝘁 𝗿𝗲𝗴𝘂𝗹𝗮𝗿 𝗙𝗶𝗰 𝗜'𝘃𝗲 𝗼𝗻𝗹𝘆 𝗱𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝗼𝗻𝗲𝘀𝗵𝗼𝘁𝘀 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗢𝗖 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗿𝗶𝗲𝘀 𝘀𝗼 𝗳𝗮𝗿 𝘀𝗼 𝗹𝗲𝘁 𝗺𝗲 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗸 𝗮𝗯𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀! 𝗜 𝗮𝗹𝘀𝗼 𝘁𝗲𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗱𝗼 𝗹𝗶𝘁𝘁𝗹𝗲 𝗲𝗱𝗶𝘁𝘀 𝗼𝗳 𝗺𝘆 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗿𝗶𝗲𝘀 𝗮 𝗹𝗼𝘁 𝘀𝗼 𝘀𝗼𝗿𝗿𝘆 𝗮𝗯𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗹𝗼𝗹


	2. 𝕺𝖓𝖊

⋯⋆⋇⋄⨳⋄⋇⋆⋯

Y/n L/n,

She had always been a girl to believe in the soulmate system. Ever since she was able to comprehend it she thought of it as her own destined happily ever after, 

However her parents didn’t agree with their daughter's ideals. They themselves had believed in the system and married each other but not long after the marriage they shared turned sour. 

They would constantly fight usually about random minuscule thing’s and they tended to take their anger out on their daughter Y/n. They wouldn’t beat her, but they would yell at her and call her disgusting names that one parent had meant to say to the other. 

Until one day in Y/n’s second year of high school Y/n had come home from school and she didn’t hear the yelling of her parents.

She made her way through the living room taking a glance to see if her parents were there. Seeing the room empty she continued and went to the kitchen where she found her parents calmly talking.

The girl was surprised to say the least seeing her parents for once not arguing and being enraged until they noticed her.

“Y/n sweetie why don’t you come sit down?” Her mother asked with the most odd, fake sweet, tone she had ever heard.

“Ok...” she said as she set her school bag by the kitchen entry and walked over to the table to take a seat. She sat down and immediately both of her parents looked towards her silently staring before her mother once again spoke, 

“Since it seems your father has once again lost his back bone to tell you, I guess I will. 

Your father and I have arranged for you to get married. It won’t be right now of course but when you graduate high school.” 

Arranged for me to get married? To who? After high school? What about college? What about my soulmate? 

Y/n sat staring at her lap letting her thoughts run free until one of them slipped through her mouth, “Who is it?” 

This time her father spoke, “It’s the boy who lives a few doors down. The Sawamura’s son. You two used to play together as children and they are financially well so we figured you wouldn’t mind.” 

“Wouldn’t mind!? Wouldn’t MIND!?” Y/n said angrily. Why would they do this? Is it because ‘they’re financially well’!? 

“Y/n that is no way to talk to your parents!” Y/n’s mother said, raising her voice.

“No it is because you go and yell at me every day with your misplaced anger from your broken marriage and then go and fucking arrange for me to be married to someone I barely know! What did you think I would say!? 

Oh of course I’ll marry whoever you say to and don’t worry I forgive you for all the shit you’ve put me through all these years~!” Y/n yelled standing up and slamming her hands on the table

“Y/n! Show us respect, we are your parents! You will do as we say as long as you live under our roof!” Her mother spat back now standing as well

“Fine then I won’t ‘live under your roof’!” Y/n turned away quickly leaving the room grabbing her bag and going towards the stairs to go to her room to take her things,

“And just what do you mean by that!?” Her mother yelled following her from the kitchen.

“Just what it implies! I’m taking the things I need and I’m leaving!” Y/n spat pulling random things from around her room and stuffing them into a duffel bag she had grabbed. 

“Oh yeah?! Where are you going to go!? Because I know for sure a waste of space like you couldn’t survive on the streets!” 

Y/n was now more enraged then she was before if that was even possible. She grabbed her bags and walked to her mother looking right into her eyes “Fuck. You.” 

As she left her room she shoulder bumped her mother and left going out the door but before she was completely out of ear shoot she heard her mother once again, 

“Don’t you dare come back here you little bitch!” 

And with that Y/n made her way to Yuki’s house. 

⋯⋆⋇⋄⨳⋄⋇⋆⋯

Oikawa Tooru,

He hasn’t believed in the soulmate system ever since his sister's supposed soulmate stayed in her life till he got pregnant. 

Once he had found out he ran away with no word and left his sister a single mother, which Oikawa didn’t mind too much since he’d rather have to help his sister watch her son then have to be around that piece of shit again. 

He was in his third year of high school and it was finally the weekend. He woke up and immediately smelt breakfast getting excited for pancakes for breakfast instead of cereal he stood up out of bed and made his way downstairs immediately hearing his nephew happily yell, “Uncle Tooru!” 

“Morning” Oikawa says through a yawn. He walks into the kitchen patting Takeru’s head as he passes him on his way over to the counter where a plate with a stack of pancakes awaits him with two other empty plates next to it.

He starts grabbing some pancakes and placing them on one of the other empty plates, as he does so his sister who was stood at the stove cooking turned to him, “Good morning Tooru”

“Morning Riku, Mom and Dad working the weekend?” His sister turned back around to continue cooking as she replied, “Yup! And so am I if you can watch Takeru for the day.” 

“Work call?” He asked walking over to the table and sitting down with his plate. “Yeah and they said I had till 9 to call them back about picking up a shift.” Riku still lived with their parents but she helped pay for food and bills and she was currently saving up to rent a small place for her and Takeru to live.

“Yeah I can watch him; I’ll just stay home and practice out back instead of in the gym.” Oikawa replied before taking a mouthful of food. “Great, thank you.”

“Ready to hang out with me today Takeru?”

“As long as you don’t do anything stupid.”

“Hey!”

⋯⋆⋇⋄⨳⋄⋇⋆⋯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is far better then the original 1st chapter, lemme know what you think! The majority of Oikawa's piece in this wasn't necessary but I needed more text in his part lol. Also, Y/n in this is a year younger than Oikawa in case you didn't notice.


	3. 𝕿𝖜𝖔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGUEAdWrqZk (this side of paradise by coyote theory) not necessarily for you to read to but Y/n does sing a part of the song

⋯⋆⋇⋄⨳⋄⋇⋆⋯

~𝒯𝒽𝓇𝑒𝑒 𝓎𝑒𝒶𝓇𝓈 𝓁𝒶𝓉𝑒𝓇

Y/n,

It’s been about three years since I left home and stayed with my best friend Yuki. Her family had already treated me like another child and when I told them about what had happened that night they happily took me in.

Currently I’m a college sophomore living in a shared apartment with Yuki, Since neither of us could afford rent on our own. I have a part time waitressing job at a small family owned restaurant.

I wake up to my alarm going off. I reach over to my side table and squint my eyes from the bright light shining through my window so I can grab my phone and turn off the aggravating sound that awoke me. I turn the alarm off and roll back onto my back with a sigh,

‘Why did I still have that stupid thing set so early when it’s summer break? Well I guess there's no going back to sleep now I’m too awake to sleep anymore.’ I think to myself releasing another sigh before standing up out of bed,

I start my usual morning routine and head out into the kitchen to grab something to eat. I grab my food and make my way towards the couch and sit. I grab the remote and lift it to turn the TV on but before I can I hear giggles coming from Yuki’s room.

‘Well I guess Akira is here,’ I thought, turning the TV on to watch my favorite show while I eat. Akira was Yuki’s boyfriend and soulmate. They had found each other soon after we moved into this place.

Akira was the son of one of the tenants here and she was just singing a song to herself as she walked down the building's hall when he heard her. God I wish it was that easy for me. It’s been what feels like ages since I’ve turned 19 and I still haven't heard anything from my soulmate.

No humming, No quiet little tune, Nothing. I honestly think they might be dead. I mean how can you go so long without singing along to even your favorite song in the car while you're alone? Is my soulmate a psychopath or just extremely boring?

I finish eating and turn off the TV. I look to my watch and see the time, 9:45am. I don’t have work till 10:30 and it only takes 15 minutes to walk there but I’m bored of just sitting here anymore so I guess I can go walk around the park that's on the way there.

I get up and place my dish in the sink to wash later. I head over to Yuki’s room and knock on the door a couple times but don't enter. I just want her attention, “Hey I’m leaving for work early I should be home around 4:00-4:30, do you want me to bring dinner home?”

I hear some shuffles behind the door before I get a reply, “Food sounds good you know what I like, have fun at work!” I respond with an “ok” and start to turn to head to work but before I leave the door I hear a male voice chime,

“Hey could you bring me home some chicken for dinner?” If Akira was trying to hide his presence he isn't doing a very good job. “What do you mean by chicken?” I ask since we serve many options with chicken at work.

“Just anything with chicken” “ok” “Thank you Y/n have fun at work!” and with that I head to the door and put my shoes on and earbuds in, ‘Let’s hope today isn't going to be a sucky work day.’

⋯⋆⋇⋄⨳⋄⋇⋆⋯

𝒜𝓇𝑔𝑒𝓃𝓉𝒾𝓃𝒶

Oikawa,

It’s been about three years since I’ve moved to Argentina to pursue my dream and play with Atlético San Juan. I’ve been able to improve but I know there is still more that I can improve on. I still talk to Iwa and hear he’s still over in America doing well at an internship in California.

Although I’m happy to be doing what I love for my job I still have Two things that bother me from time to time. One being that I miss my family at times. I've only visited them once or twice since I left and I get homesick even though it feels like I belong here.

The other problem is my soulmate. She, I at least assume judging by their voice, drives me crazy. They are constantly singing or humming when I'm trying to focus and it makes it impossible to concentrate.

I honestly wish I was born without a soulmate. There's no point to them anyways if they're just gonna be so annoying anyways.

It’s 5am and I’m currently on my morning run when I hear her, Our fingers dancing when they meet~ You seem so lonely Are you lonely?~ I'll be the only dream you seek~ So if you're lonely, no need to show me,~ If you're lonely come be lonely with me,~

‘Well I guess this isn't so bad at the moment. She does have a nice singing voice I guess’ I let out a sigh as I continue my run listening to this mystery woman sing.

⋯⋆⋇⋄⨳⋄⋇⋆⋯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall enjoyed this chapter lemme know what you think! I'm also not familiar with the Japanese school system but I've been reading some info on it but if I got anything wrong please correct me!


	4. An-Apology

Hi yall hope you're doing well wherever you are.

So on Wattpad if you weren't aware there has been a panic recently over something that was blown out of proportion and there was some false information spread about the situation as well. I had unintentionally aided in spreading said false information and I feel extremely bad about it. I had even moved my books here because I was so wrapped up in the drama. I never meant to spread false info I was only trying to share what I had seen with people. I truly do apologize for this. I do not intend to do this again and plan to be more informed if this happens again. ~Rin


	5. important

Hi yall! Hope you're well wherever you are right now!

I have an update for you but probably not in the way you thought.

I didn't really like how this story was coming out the plot was all over the place and I just didn't like it so I'm re writing the first few chapters and will then continue the story.

This may take a bit because I want it to be good but I figured if I were to re write it now's the time particularly because I am having a very hard time continuing from where we are now.

The re write will have plot and format changing because seeing what a lot of other authors use to I guess decorate their works makes me feel very plain lol.

I plan to remove this note once I have probably about 4 chapters not including the beginning AN/prologue 

Thank you for reading! 

~Rin


End file.
